1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rubber-coated chain sprocket capable of reducing noise and vibration by absorbing impact applied when a chain meshes with a sprocket.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as an item for improving the durability of an engine, a timing chain is widely employed. However, the timing chain causes complaint by users due to noise incurred.
Such a problem is serious especially in a diesel engine because it has bigger torsional vibration transmitted from a crank shaft than a gasoline engine. Although manufacturers of vehicles that employ engines with timing chains (especially diesel engines) are seeking a solution to overcome the noise issue, there has been no breakthrough yet.
The whine noise of a chain is caused by impact applied when the chain meshes with a chain sprocket. To eliminate this, it is necessary to reduce or absorb the impact applied when the chain meshes with the sprocket.
To this end, there has been an attempt to reduce the noise by coating a sprocket with elastic material. However, with the shapes according to the related art, desired effect wasn't obtained.
The matters described as the related art have been provided only for facilitating the understanding of the background of the present invention and should not be construed as acknowledging them as the prior art already known to those skilled in the art.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.